The Songbird and The Mythical Hawk
by KittyAngel aka Sasha Jean
Summary: About 31 years after Sarah disapeared on Earth. When Elle, sister to an artist, wishes her sister to Jareth. Now she must save her sister or they both will die. Find out just who the sisters are and why there in the Labyrinth. :AN:will be added to 3chapt
1. Vadka Shots & Hallucinating

Hello! *smiles sweetly* This is my first yet not my last Jareth fandom fan fiction, Oh I mean… *giggles and looks oh so innocent* Oh, and I know what readers are going to do when they find out where Sarah is in this fan fiction. Please do not kill me! This is set about 31 in the future from Sarah time, so its 2017. I think! And I will explain the time in the Underground in the story. The title of this chapter pertains to what they drank. Hehe 

I know! It's so late! I meant to have this out a week before New Years, but of coarse here we are, 2 months after. Sorry. I hope its not confusing to people because of the three names of the twins. Be leave me it will be less confusing as you read. Anyways, Enjoy, please? Pretty please? With sugar on top of Jareth? *smilesevily* 

Oh Joy Of Joys, The Disclaimer: *looks up at Jareth* What do you mean I do not own the Labyrinth? *Jareth glares at her* Ok, ok! I do not own Labyrinth, the movie or the book. *smiles evilly at Jareth* Now that perchance does not pertain to you does it? *Jareth disappears* Oh you dirty bird! *sighs* I do however own the twins, Elsha Maelle Troy, (nicked Elle or Birdie) and Maeve Gavenia Troy (nicked Nimue or Eve). I also own anyone else who does not show up in the movie/book! This is rated R because it gets I descriptive writer and because Elle curses to much. *giggles* After all its suppose to be a Drama.

(This Fan Fiction Has Been Faerie Star Approved) *LOL and then gets hit with a pillow* 

**The Mystery of**

**The Songbird and The Hawk**

**By KittyAngel aka Sasha Jean **

**Chapter 1: Vodka Shots And Hallucinating **

Elle giggled at her sister as Nimue nearly tripped on the hem of her medieval gown. "Eve! Hold your gown up in the front silly." Elle gasped out as she giggled. 

Nimue glared at her blue gown, and bent down to grab at the bottom of the cloth. "Better?" she asked her sister as she threw Elle a glare. As Elle resumed giggling at Nimue, she continued. "I do not know why you had to make mine so long Elle! And stop calling me that! You know that only Mom calls me that!" Nimue sighed, and walked a couple of houses down to there home. 

The twins had fun at the New Years masquerade party, the first one they had been to. They had turned 21 a month ago, and had been saving up for the material for their gowns for a year. Elle looked beautiful in her extravagant white silk, and dark green velvet gown. Nimue, of course, picked a simple gown with braided grays trimming the dark blue velvet. 

Elle opened the door and walked in to their small house. As she closed the door her sister yawned and walked up the stares. "Oh!" Nimue sighed out. "I'm going to have a killer hangover tomorrow, huh?" she commented. 

Elle nodded as she followed Nimue up the stares. All the while pushing her slightly in the back so she didn't loss her balance. Or worse, fall asleep standing on the stare case! 

"Remind me n..e..v..e..r.. to drink shots again!" she whispered yawning right in the middle of her sentence. 

Elle giggled at her overly drunk sister. Thank god Nimue did not remember it was Elle who pleaded her to sit and act like she was interested in that guy. Eric was such a babe to, but he needed some new friends. Elle giggled again at the memorable moment when Eric's friend tried to give her sister a kiss. 'What was his name?' Elle stopped and thought. 

"You coming Birdie?" Nimue called down to her sister using that stupid name that their Uncle called Maelle. 

She rolled her eyes, and walked quickly up the stares. Elle found her sister leaning against the wall, her neck arched in a way that Elle hated. Elle sighed and gave her a glare. "Eve, don't fall asleep there!" she said. 

Nimue leveled her eyes with her sisters, and sighed. "Nope. I am thinking, Birdie!" she said quietly. Nimue giggled as gown slipped from her grasp and fell against her legs. 

Elle rolled her eyes again, and took off her green wrap. She looked at her sister, and pondered on why Nimue was still so distant to men. "Why would you not let him kiss your cheek or even hug you?" she asked pertaining to Eric's friend. 

Nimue glared at Elle, "You know why, so do not act stupid!" she said calmly and quietly. 

Elle shook her head, "I know, but we where 17 then." she said, remembering what had happened. "And plus, that J guy was a long time ago, Nimue!" Elle said, and sighed. 

"Do not talk about him around me!" Nimue yelled at her sister as tears gathered in her eyes. "You don't know how I felt! So don't act like you do Elsha!" she said lowering her tone and held on to the tears that threatened to spill at the remembrance of Jason. 

Elle groaned at her first name being used in anger. "God! We're 21 Maeve!" she said using her twins first name. "Why don't you just act nicer to guys?" she asked not knowing what would come of it. 

"What do you want me to do? Whore myself off to men like you?" Nimue yelled at Eve, not even knowing what she yelled out. 

A noise of flesh slapping flesh surrounded them. Nimue held a hand to her stinging cheek as tears ran over her fingers. The back of Elle's hand stung as tears made their way down her cheeks. 'How could she?' Elle thought. It angered her to hear that said by her twin. "I never wished that to happen to you!" she whispered about the thing that happened to Nimue over four years ago. Whipped at her face. "Like my wishes come true!" a fake laugh came from her lips. 

Tears fell from Nimue's face as she looked at her sister, and then glared as she heard the laugh. "Well why don't you try again!" she said, and sniffled, "You never know when you'll get lucky!" she whispered. 

Elle glared at her sister, "Why not!" she said. She walked to her door, and opened it. Looking back at Nimue, she whispered, "I wish…" she paused looking for the words from the book that Nimue lent her. Elle smiled and looked into Nimue's face, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away…" she said leaving the wish open. Walking into her room, she heard Nimue's door open slightly. Nimue took her first step into her bedroom as Elle whispered the last words to the wish. 

"Right now!" 

She slammed her door as lightning cracked across the sky. Elle jumped as the thunder made its self-known to her. She held her chest and whipped at her eyes. After flicking the light switch the overhead light did not come on. Flicking it again only renewed her belief that the light bulb had blown or the stupid storm had knocked out the electricity for their block. 

Elle threw up her hands and slapped them against her dress, in frustration. She hated everything about that morning. 'I have a fight with my sister! I'm tired! I have to work in I think 6 hours!' she thought, while walking over to her sliding window. "And now there's this stupid storm!" Elle groaned out, while covering her face with her hands. 

She peeked between her fingers when she heard something scurrying across her floor. Elle dropped her hands, as another bolt of lightning lit her bedroom. "Maeve?" she whispered, furrowing her brows. She turned; seeing her door still closed she shook her head. Elle's hands went up to her hair and started removing bobby pins while she walked over to her vanity. She set the bobby pins down as her curly hair fell over her shoulders. 

Elle loused her under skirts, and as they fell to the floor, there was a giggle from behind her. She turned again ferrous, as she heard someone run across her room. "Maeve!!!" she screamed, and jumped as she heard a thud from her sisters' room. "Maeve go to bed!" Elle yelled at the wall. She turned her head as lightning once again lit her room and this time it was fallowed quickly by a loud growl of thunder. 

She stared at her window as rain beat against it. Elle walked over to the window as she gazed at it, and yet something outside transfixed her eyes to the spot. She reached out to touch the windowpane, as her eyes grew. Elle gasped as she clearly saw two eyes, looking strait into hers. She jumped suddenly as her fingertips grazed the window; she felt something run across by her legs, and pull at her skirt. 

Elle screamed and turned, forgetting what she saw in the window, as she saw something come out of her skirt. She heard giggling all around her, she mouthed Maeve's nickname. A shattering noise came from Maeve's room, and Elle ran to her door. "Maeve!" she yelled out. She ran out of her room letting the door slam into a table, while her hip length hair swerved around her body. 

Elle pushed on her sisters' door only to find it unlocked when usually it was locked. Falling to her knees she growled, "Maeve?" Elle questioned. She grabbed at her dress, getting up, and flipped part of her hair over her head. Elle blinked as she stood there surveying what she could see. "Maeve?" she whispered, asking the darkness that consumed the room. 

She heard a noise and turned to see a creator. The thing was short, 4 foot by the look of him. He looked wrinkled, old and hairy. The lightning flashed behind her eliminating his fetchers. Yes, it was a goblin, and he looked evil like all goblins to her eyes. A sneer spread over his face, and Elle shivered as he gave the look of a monster to his goblin form. His eyes shifted and there came a cry of a bird. 

Elle turned again, as the bird raked its claws against the window, making her shiver again. It flapped its wing; it was an owl, and a barn owl at that, she noticed. As Elle's slim fingers pushed back her hair, Elle slowly walked to the window. She knew there was something very familiar about the bird, but she could not help it. Elle was drawn to him, the owl. 

Elle tucked a stubborn hair behind her ear as she reached for the window. She heard some chuckling and something fall with a loud thud. Gaining her attention, she glared over her shoulder as a few small goblins scattered. Suddenly, glass shattered, as the owl shrieked. Elle stumbled back, and covered her face with her arms as the glass went everywhere. Her body swerved as she shook her head, making her hair fly. 

Elle blinked as glitter mixed with shadows and silk mixed with moonlight. As the owl shape disappeared, and a man stood before her, she blinked. Elle's eyes peeked over her arms at the moon lit stranger. She stared at his pale skin, and then, his light blond hair; finally Elle stared into his eyes. While Elle's eyes were a dark shade of green, his were mismatched, and odd for they look so alike and yet so different. One being a deep shade of brown, deeper than milk chocolate while the other, cold blue, like moonlight glinting off of steel. 

"Jareth?" she whispered, and he smirked, "King Jareth!" she said again confirming just who he was. 

"Elsha…" Jareth said, smoothly and watched her cringe at her name on his lips. 

She let her eyes gaze at him, noting he was all in black. His pale skin, and hair glowed within the black medieval garb. Elle smirked as she looked down at his tight leggings, as her eyes grazed his hips. "What do you want for Eve? Me?" she whispered, smiling, her eyes not looking back at his. 

As she looked at him, he looked at what he would be facing to keep what was wished to him, this Maeve. He cocked an eyebrow as he looked at her deep green eyes. Jareth smirk grew as she stared at his leggings, and then he continued, "I have no time to play in this realm, Elsha!" 

She dropped her arms and glared at him, "Oh! So that means I do have time to play in yours'?!" Elle said. Her voice laced with annoyance, and anger from the morning. Elle sighed, "Ok! Why don't you bring back my sister, and we may all get back to are normal lives!" she said sweeping her hands through the air. 

Jareth arched an eyebrow, at this child who thought she was strong enough to stand up against him. "Well then, I guess I take what was wished to me and leave." He said, and turned, as the goblins slowly scurried out of the room. 

Elle's eyes grew, as he turned from her. "Hey!" she yelled, "Jareth!" Elle sighed, "Fine! I'll beat your labyrinth or what ever, and then I'll drop you into your bog!" she said, pissed and a little happy that she could remember parts of a story that she thought she had forgotten. 

Jareth turned slightly, smirking at Elle, "My, my, such a confident child." he said. Elle glared at him, and then smirked. 

"Oh! My, a King with out manners!" Elle said. Jareth glared at her, knowing what she was hinting at, and produced a crystal. Elle raised eyebrow slightly at Jareth. He threw the orb down; it shattered against the floor exploding in glitter and smoke. When the smoke cleared, the bedroom was empty. 

__________________________________________

KA aka SJ: Ok! There is my first chapter! Was it confusing or not? Please review! Please? With sugar on top? With sugar on top of Jareth??? *gets plummeted with a pillow* 

*Jareth smirks at the readers then disappears* 

Like Everyone Says Around Here!!!!! 

"Please, Leave A Contribution In The Little Box!" 


	2. The Center Of The Labyrinth

See! I am back! I wrote two chapters for the opening of the story! I will not babble ok? I will however take my time with chapters 3 & 4. Please know that I can not spell so you will just have to do with my apologies & live with it. *grins* Enjoy!

Oh Joy Of Joys, The Disclaimer: *SJ looks for Jareth* Hehe I OWN IT! I OWN IT ALL!!!!! *laughs insanely* *Nimue shakes her head* SJ does not own the Labyrinth, she only owns this fan fiction and 50 other ideas. SJ does however own the twins, Elsha Maelle Troy, (nicked Elle or Birdie) and me, Maeve Gavenia Troy (nicked Nimue or Eve). I also own anyone else who does not show up in the movie/book! 

(This Fan Fiction Has Been Faerie Star Approved) *LOL and then gets hit with a pillow*

**The Mystery of**

**The Songbird and The Hawk**

**By KittyAngel aka Sasha Jean**

**Chapter 2: The Center Of The Labyrinth**

Nimue stepped into her room, letting the door close on its own. 'Why does Elle always have to hurt me?' Nimue thought as she rubbed at the stinging feeling in her cheek. It would soon disappear leaving no visible mark, just a memory. She smirked at the thought, 'Nothing's wrong physically just mentally!' she giggled in her mind.

Nimue rubbed a hand across her already closed eyes, whipping at the tears. When, suddenly Nimue bumped into something. She was bent over slightly, rubbing her stomach as she groaned softly. Nimue opened her eyes to see a wrinkly face, and a pair of horns. She made a soft high-pitched noise, and straitened. A few goblins stared at the new captor before them.

Nimue blinked at the number of strange beings around her. She turned slowly, looking for the door she new she came through. Her eyes grew worried, as she didn't find it. Instead she saw two entranceways, one with stairs that led up to who knows where. While the other to a long hall witch Nimue saw had many doors on ether side.

Nimue was shoved, and she shrieked. Most of the goblin jumped at the high-pitched noise that came from the girl. She was frightened of the beings. Even more frightening; Nimue knew she was not in her room, or house, probably not even in her own time. 

The walls around her looked gray, and the floor looked dirty. Nimue's brows furrowed as she looked at the room. At the dust that had collected here and there, and the stains witch she did not want to know the substances to, that were in the room. 'Elle! Where am I?' she thought, calling to her sister.

She screamed loud and angrily, scaring most of the goblins who new of anger. Nimue stood in the almost empty room. Looking around at the stonewalls of the rounded room. She looked at a round backed chair, that could hold both her, and Elle, and there would still be room to squirm with in it.

Nimue let her eyes gaze at the wall behind the chair; it had a weird thick design of some kind on it. A soft clicking made her turn her head towards a clock with strange hands pointing at some hour. The light from a window not to far from the clock drew her attention. She walked around the pillows laid in the middle of the room, and over to a window, or what looked like one. Nimue eyes grew large as she gazed out at the maze of hages, stone, and forests for at lest two hundred miles. Nimue knew this was not a dream, nor a nightmare.

She slowly sunk to her knee as fresh tears made their way down her cheeks. "Elle!" she whispered her twins nick, and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip. Nimue looked over at the chair, wall that was behind, and the clock. Turning back to the window her hand went to her head and swerved within the braids in her hair.

Nimue furrowed her bows, her eyes and mind searching for a reason why she would dream about beings with horns and being in what looked like a castle. Tears slid down her face when she could not find a reason for dreaming this. Nimue buried her face within her hands and wept, for she new not where she was and was frightened. Both for finding out where she was and for her sister, Elle, who she new was there with her but where?!

~~~~~~~~~~

Elle screamed as her world and the reality within it was torn from her, and another world, void of reason and logical expiations, to her, replaced it. As the smoke and glitter blew away going into the air her eyes fell upon her challenge. Elle's eyes grew as she gazed at the huge maze that was spread over the miles beneath her.

The maze was more than she herself expected. It was thousands of passageways going this way and that. It almost took on the look of a brain in places, with the different passages and it was on hills. Stone made up the outer parts while hedge and forest mazes made up some of the inner parts of the huge Labyrinth. The maze its self was not the most interesting thing, although it was interesting. The Labyrinth was positioned on a cliff, like it grew there, it was quit beautiful, or so Nimue, Elle's sister would have thought.

"Wow!" Elle whispered. "How…" she started, leaving the question open, for Jareth new what she wanted to ask.

Jareth smirked at how the girl looked at his creation. He walked up behind Elle, and said softly into her ear. "Hundreds of miles! Time is short child!" Jareth felt Elle jump as his breath grazed her ear.

Jareth walked over to the dieing tree were a clock had appeared. He pointed towards it and said, "You have 13 hours in witch to solve my Labyrinth..." as the clock started ticking he looked towards Elle, hearing a laugh escape her lips. Jareth smirked and continued, "Or else your sister becomes one of us forever, Elsha."

Elle's eyes brows furrowed, as Jareth said the next thing, "Such a pity!" and disappeared as Elle turned to the where Jareth once was. She growled, and crusted for Jareth left her confused witch pissed her off. 

Elle gasped as she felt a wave of sadness and confusion sweep over her. Her eyes grew and she turned towards the Labyrinth. "Eve?" Elle whispered her twins' nick, as she felt Nimue, her sister was there, in that world. She ran down the hill with determination. Elle was going to get her sister, Nimue back no matter if it killed her. Nimue was going home or they would both die in this land.

~~~~~~~~~~

Nimue sobbed softly into her hands as she felt her twin, Elle, with their strange bond. Something touched her; it was warm, and felt like leather, gliding along her fingers and then Nimue's cheek. She lowered her hands and looked at the tightly covered leather hand. As Nimue lifted her chin her eyes rose slowly. Taking in the stranger before her, his gray leggings, his half buttoned poets shirt, his tight leather vest and his light blond hair.

Jareth offered Nimue a hand, smirking as she took it cautiously. As she stood Jareth looked her over. Nimue was dressed in a lousily fitted midnight blue medieval gown. It was made of velvet trimmed with a braid of grayish greens, and blues. Her shoulders peeked above the dress witch showed off Nimue's elegant neck that had a choker lousily fit around it.

As Nimue's eyes stared into Jareth's, she new what he reminded her of. She could tell whether drunk or not. Nimue looked into his mismatched eyes. 'One a rich brown full of feeling, and the other a cruel cold blue.' she thought, of the line from a book by T. J. Williams. 'Toby's going to freak when I tell him that the King has a hazel eye!' a part of Nimue thought.

Jareth gazed at Nimue as she stared up at him. Nimue's hair was held up with many braids but what Jareth gazed at were her eyes. They were deep brown with shades of grayish greens and blues. They showed every emotion within her at that moment. Anger, and sorrow, jealousy, and confusion. Also fear, but what was she afraid of? Was it him, or the fact that she was ripped away from her world? 

Jareth's glove-clad hand came up to whip at Nimue's tear-covered cheek. Nimue moved away from Jareth, leaving her thoughts behind, Nimue's eyes changed as she put up her defenses. Taking to steps back and colliding into the wall, Nimue winched. 

Jareth lifted a brow, 'I suppose both!' he thought, "Maeve!" Jareth questioned seeing if this was the child. He smirked as Nimue's eyes grew slightly. 

Nimue glared at him and that cocky smirk. 'I hate my name!' she thought, and then blinked a couple of times. Nimue's drinking was catching up to her after all she had been up since early yesterday morning. As Nimue's vision failed, and dizziness overwhelmed her since of balance she cursed her sister, Elle. 

Jareth's arms where around Nimue as she fell. Nimue whispered Jareth's name as she passed out in his arms. Jareth sighed, as he smelled the distinct sent of alcohol on her. 'Well, at lest the child will not be afeard of me when she awakens!' Jareth thought, and sighed as he lifted Nimue's legs in his other arm. 'Or will she?', Jareth asked himself as he transported them to the child's room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Elle raced closer to the entrance to the maze. All the while holding part of her gown. Her hair curled within the wind like an untamed beast. Elle's hair swerved and swayed against her back as she came to a stop at the bottom of the large hill. Elle was taken aback by the huge scale of the outer walls of the maze. 

Grown over with half dead ivy of some nature, the walls where tall but not overly tall. Graying but what did not look a little gray out here. Elle shook her head, "No time!" she whispered, more to herself. She gasped as something that moved caught her eye. White haired fairies flew around half dead bushes, and more around an old rusted fountain. There where black glittering trees around and tall brown grass. She notes utensils that looked like gardening tools.

Elle raked a hand through her long curly hair as she saw a small being. Not more than three feet tall, possibly three foot two. He had wild blond hair and pale skin. He was doing something to the faeries. Elle cleared her through as a puff smoke came from some peculiar gadget. As he turned and blinked at her a gasp came from the faerie and it fell. 

Elle gasped as her hands went to her mouth, and her skirt fell against her legs. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled at him as he glared at her.

"I'm creatin' the death o' the fairies! What do ye thin'?" he said, and then turned from Elle. He walked a little further along the wall and sprayed another faerie.

Elle's brows furrowed, 'If this is Hoggle, he's sure is a stubborn little joker!' she thought. "Hoggle?" Elle asked, with a questioning look.

He snorted as he turned; looking Elle over, he noticed she had lighter brown hair then the captor. "So you be the new challenger?" he asked the air and snorted again. "Ye sure are stupider than the others!" he whispered, and went back to what he was doing.

Elle glared at him as he sprayed another faerie. She rested her hands on her hips and looked around. "Well you're on a one way ticket to the bog if you talk like that to Jareth!" Elle whispered.

He snorted, "When I got this here job. 'Twas the only time Jareth saw me!" he told Elle. 

"Oh!" Elle stated, and looked at the wall that clearly was part of the maze. "So!" Elle stared and crossed her arms over her petit chest, "Where's the door?" she asked.

"What door?" he asked as the contraption that he was spraying the poor faerie stopped working. 

Elle ignored what he was doing, and said, "The door!"

He cursed and messed with the contraption. "To what?" he asked.

Elle sighed, "The door to the maze?" she pointed towards the wall.

"Bloody thin'! What maze?" he asked getting flustered at the contraption.

She growled, walking over to the furious goblin, Elle grabbed the contraption. He glared at Elle as she knelt down and knocked it against the ground. A puff of white smoke came from it, and Elle waved her hand in front of her face. "Happy now?" she asked offering it back to the goblin.

He snatched it from her and glared, "No!" he said. As Elle stood she brushed off her silk skirt, and cleared her through. A scruffy eyebrow lifted on his face as he asked, "What?" 

Elle sighed and shook her head. "How the hell am I supposed to get through the maze if I don't know how to get into it first?" she asked the air. 

The goblin shrugged and snorted. "Try askin' the right questions first!" he said.

Elle sighed, 'Probably he's right!' she thought. "How do I enter into the...." she stared as he turned and lifted a brow. Elle thought over the word, 'The maze! I know its called something else!' Elle eyes shined as she grabbed the right word. She smiled down at him, and asked, "How do I enter into the Labyrinth?" 

__________________________________________

KA aka SJ: So! Did you like it??? I hope you did! Please do not flame! Oh, and please do not throw stuff!!

Like Everyone Says Around Here!!!!! 

"Please, Leave A Contribution In The Little Box!" 


End file.
